


j'essaie d'connecter à toi qui m'repousse constamment

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Diffriding, M/M, im illegally stealing the concept of diffriding for my own selfish desires, the kaiai is only by proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Waking up on Earth, it's a lot different than the sunrise on Planet Cray.





	j'essaie d'connecter à toi qui m'repousse constamment

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of the anon that wanted something, "a little more nsfw" .............. Well, it was the best I could do is what is appealing to me.  
> I made up the concept a while back of diffriding except where the human in question gains traits of the unit. Why? I was just very horny for DOBB, that was all. I already get this concept out of Cray AU, so there was no reason for this other than 1. How do I get Overlord to a size that he can --fuck-- Kiss Ahmes? 2. How do I do that and also keep his Teef and Claws  
> that was all. So, please excuse me for recycling concepts...  
> Anon, I hope it is especially enjoyable to you if you read it, I am extremely grateful that someone other than me sees the love of Overlord and Blaster Blade. Thank you.......
> 
>  
> 
> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQ3HuDsu4lw)

Waking up on Cray, it’s a lot different that the sunrise of Planet Cray.

They’re in a bed, rather than outside, for one thing. It’s soft and silky and so comfortable in this warm blankets embrace, that he doesn’t want to move despite the sun splicing the slits of his eyes open in their dreadful light. He turns away from the window, facing the one beside him a bit awkwardly beneath the heavy layers consuming them both. He does manage to wriggle out his arm from it, taking a moment to hold his head before staring at his partner with glazed, sleep-riddled eyes.

No, this is still his Vanguard’s partner, after all. The body resting before him, it’s still Kai Toshiki’s body, after all.

He smiles, watching his hair rustle with the breeze of the room, the light shimmering over the stray locks that cover his face until they shine like golden silk encompassing him. Even though, it’s really nothing like Cray after all, there’s still traces of him in this boy. His teeth are sharp with his mouth agape, a clawed hand snuggled close up to his face. If he still had his tail, Ahmes is sure he would be waving it gently beneath the covers, displaying his contentness for an audience yet to be seen.

His breathing is so gentle and calm, Ahmes wants to hold his breath to keep from stirring him at all. He does this, and yet, he can’t stop his hand from edging closer and closer to Overlord’s face. Pushing back the stray hairs from his forehead, the ones that reach to behind his ears, Ahmes takes Overlord’s face in his hands, pulling his body up by the force between them. Closer, closer, as close as he can reach before that warm gentle breath burns at his lips. The flame within his chest is missing, but still it is…

“It’s too early for that, don’t bother me.”

Ahmes snickers at the sudden thought, Overlord’s lips brushing against his host’s own as he speaks. He doesn’t accept his charged denial, taking his mouth in his own as if only to assert that he can, in this moment. It’s a power he can only hold over him in these compressed human bodies, the sudden fervor of his heart only stirring for the even weight of their power. Although, there is certainly pleasure to be gained from dominating a dragon in the body of a human, it’s nice to have this leverage.

It feels nice, to kiss him. He doesn’t need anything more than this.

“Good morning, Kai-kun.”

“You don’t have to call me that when it’s just the two of us.”

Overlord speaks straight-forwardly, too rigid to make light with, but not bold enough to hide the slight tinge of his cheeks resting his chin in his arms. He lays over on his stomach, face turned away from Ahmes as though it will defend him from the knights earnest romantics, but Ahmes is quick to let his hand trail through Kai’s messy bedhead, down the nape of his neck that has Overlord groaning contently. He can’t be as obnoxious as he is back home, roaring and growling out his emotions for Ahmes to translate, but he still refers to making odd little noises rather than speaking when he wants to express himself in this human form. Even though, Ahmes thinks, it would be much easier if he just said how he feels, this one is too obtuse for that sort of thing.

Ahmes has a way of speaking that annoys Overlord more than anything in the world. As a human of Cray, he has little issues with adjusting to this roll of taking the body of his vanguard, but Overlord couldn’t be more disconnected from it. He hates being constrained like this, unable to fly, unable to burn away the painful things that bind him here. He feels like a bird in a cage, the soft, supple, weak bodies of their vanguards. They’re entirely useless to him. He doesn’t understand his partners will at all, but he respects this body enough to behave properly.

Kai is putting his trust in this dragon of the Empire, so he acts accordingly so as not to cause any troubles. But some things are difficult to hide, and as infuriating as it is to him, it’s much easier to stay inside like this all day.

Ahmes smiles, sitting up in their bed, looking out toward the clear skies. He mindlessly runs his hand over overlord’s side, flinching ever so slightly as he runs across a patch of scales at the edge of his ribs. He lingers over that place for an infinite amount of time, reminiscing on their days back home that would invite such a moment between them.

If they were still on Cray…

 

The dragon’s claws dig easily into Ahmes flesh, his unarmored chest laid bare to be greeted tactlessly with Overlord’s love. He holds him down in just one hand, large enough to engulf this little human all on its own, but that alone would be unsatisfying. The pressure of his palm pressing hard into his breast is its own form of pleasure, but it is not enough to quench the flames that well up in their chests. The drive to keep fighting, to keep pressing one another to their very limits. Nothing is ever enough to satisfy this.

But they’ve come far from just fighting at opposite ends of war torn lands, Ahmes hadn’t approached this dragon to fight with blades, but to enjoy eachothers company as partners of a similar fate. Fighting is fun, he can’t get enough of it anymore than this dragon can, but there is more to their relationship than just this, he thinks. There must be something more than this, he thinks, but he can’t define this at all.

The dragon lifts his palm from Ahmes chest, his own blood dripping off the dragon’s hand leaving a trail as it wanders through the sky over his head. As he takes a sharp breath, his blood rains down on his face, the taste infiltrating his mouth with a bitter, unpleasant flavor. Soon, that palm falls to the side of his head, the dragon’s face nearing Ahmes own with the soft heat of his flames giving reason to the burning in his cheeks. He smiles as he holds out a hand to greet the dragon, sitting himself up to leave soft kisses over his snout the way only a human can do. It’s terribly unsatisfying and all too precious the way humans think, that the dragon endears himself to it for just a moment or two, just long enough to satiate his own need to feel grounded to this world. To feel a sense of purpose here on this empty, lifeless planet Cray.

The dragon opens his mouth wide over Ahmes face; It’s so spacious that it alone could tear off Ahmes little head. There are a lot of things this dragon could do, if he pleased, that he can only find this sense of rivalry in an insignificant little human honors Ahmes a great deal. He lets his hand wander over the dragons gums, the soft palettes before his sharp white teeth. He comes a little closer the deeper inside of him Ahmes reaches, his tongue falling out of his mouth and over Ahmes face. It’s a ticklish, wet sensation that garners a laugh from the knight, a soft, gentle one seen only by this one he calls his rival. It’s like evening the playing field, that they know both their greatest strength and greatest weaknesses, every match they share is entirely up to fate.

Overlord rolls his tongue over Ahmes neck, up to the side of his face until he meets the knights lips. His saliva falls aimlessly out his gaping maw, until Ahmes removes his soaked arms from within him to swallow properly. He doesn’t release the side of Overlord’s face, running his hands over the edge of his mouth, pulling at his scales with his nails to press their mouths together. It’s the worst kind of kiss imaginable, but it’s satisfying, just like this.

Selfishly, selfishly, in his heart, Ahmes wants to take this life in his own. To be as one existence for only a single moment, it’s impossible like this, but…

 

These hands are so small. They can barely wrap around this one’s neck, his claws poking into the thin skin edging his spine. His grip isn’t tight, but intense; like his eyes, the intensity of his stare pierces Ahmes’— _Aichi’s_ very soul. He raises up this tiny body to meet his gaze, even at this distance, he can feel the warmth that whispers from Overlord’s lips. Even trapped within a human vessel, the flames of Apocalypse can’t be satiated. There is no end to this, this flame that consumes his very being.

If they were on Cray, he’d feel those very flames warm his skin.

But there are still limitations to this experience they share. it’s fine this way, he thinks, they are creative people, the one’s they’ve chosen to represent them here, the human’s that have chosen them to be their avatars on Cray, have a powerful imagination. So powerful, and bold, that even they are not bound by anything they can not see for themselves.

If anything, it’s really better this way. Better for Ahmes, at least; this is the first time they’ve ever been on such even playing fields. That Ahmes hand is the same size as Overlord’s, that his hand can cup Overlord’s face properly, run through his hair and down to trace the skin of his neck. Skin. That, too, is a new sensation. Through hitched breaths he smiles down at his partner, and Overlord returns that sentiment kindly. A bright, wide, toothy grin that fills his heart with desire. It’s the same as back home, this Overlord has the same almighty presence even if he’s in such a cramped body.

He releases Ahmes gracelessly, without any warning watching him fall unto the floor, several light drizzles of blood already drying up on his neck. Overlord looks to his claws, the red discoloration burning beneath his nails. He stares up at Ahmes again as he regains his composure, wordlessly he bridges the gap between them, sliding his hand into Overlord’s and pulling him down to the floor with him.

Ahmes presses his palms to Overlord’s cheeks, pulling his face closer and closer, close enough to kiss him, but he doesn’t. _I could._ He says, but he doesn’t. Even though this is the greatest joy of sharing bodies of equal mass, he doesn’t. Because he doesn’t have to, because their love is already fated to be, just being alone in each others presence is enough.

He’s surprised by it, the way Overlord smiles over his lips. The way he laughs with such a terrifying, inhumane hum to his voice. Even though he were so against this, against leaving their bodies of Cray to overtake their vanguard’s, he’s having the most fun with him, because it’s a new challenge unlike any other they’ve challenged one another with in the past. This existence is unique to this moment, it’s an experience they can only share just this once. And if that were the case, of course, this prideful lord of the Empire will not give in to defeat. Though he never does normally, in this moment especially, he’ll do anything to overtake Ahmes in this duel, that should be fueled with love, or lust, or desire; It fulfills none of those selfish emotions at all.

Of course, Ahmes will not give in to it, either. The one who dominates, the one who succeeds, is the strongest, after all. And Ahmes is… Overlord, is…

“H… Hey…”

Overlord’s head falls from facing Ahmes to the crook of his neck, the way he nuzzles his nose against Ahmes skin can only be described as cute. Even if, if this were their original bodies it would be quite problematic, as expected from Ahmes, in the body of Kai Toshiki, this Dragonic Overlord is an exceptionally tame dragon.

That is, only sometimes, of course. He feels it immediately, the familiar grazing of Overlord’s teeth grating Ahmes skin. This skin is too pristine to be defiled in such a way; Aichi, for as strong and good willed as he is, is still just a human boy of Earth after all. He doesn’t bear scars of tragic battlefields or scuffs from the wars these two have endured on Cray. Their hearts are still too pure, despite fighting endless battles here on Earth for them, the burdens they bear are different than those on Cray. That dissonance makes their connection difficult, even as their souls are in tune, there’s a dysphoria he feels possessing a body so far beyond his own.

Overlord brings him back to this moment, his teeth sinking into Ahmes flesh, excessive for their first time together like this. It feels like he really might tear off the meat from Ahmes neck, but he doesn’t dig so deep, stopping just before the muscle beneath his skin. He likes to play with him, even on Earth there are these tricks he can perform in this body. Sharp claws, sharp teeth, those are the things he likes the most about Overlord. That even without the flashy guns and gargantuas swords, his body is a weapon against a feeble human like him.

Ahmes winces as he turns his head to allow Overlord all the access in the world he desires. He releases Ahmes from his bite, instead choosing to utilize this human form to rest kisses over the muddled up skin before him. It’s well worth the pleasured shudders Ahmes gives him, pressing their bodies closer together, until he can feel Ahmes heartbeat over his. It’s a pleasant rhythm that eases his soul, just a little bit, and when he grows bored of simple kisses he opens his mouth to devour Ahmes once more, licking the holes his teeth have left in his neck. This blood that leaks from his insides, it doesn’t taste like Ahmes at all, but somehow, it’s still pleasant to him.

In a sense, their Vanguard’s are nothing more than their other halves, the incarnations of themselves on this wretched planet. Aichi is the same as Ahmes, but different enough that Overlord can’t be satisfied with this existence alone. He wants to taste Ahmes, too.

Overlord lifts his head abruptly, pulling at Ahmes hair to position for a kiss. It’s rough, and awkward, in a way that only a dragon could manage to mess up, but this tastes more like him than that. He could be content with this, earnestly, but…

“Ahmes…”

His voice is heavy as his lips retreat from Ahmes. He’s forgotten already this vessel needs to breath, and through his labored breaths he speaks Ahmes name. Over and over, until he finds the words to say; speaking is difficult for this one. When he doesn’t have the words on Cray, the dragon can roar his desires and all those around him will know his will through this. A human’s life is truly suffering, he’s decided, and he starts to feel sorry for his vanguard, just this once.

Ahmes smiles, running a hand through Overlord’s hair, gently. “We have no need for words,” Ahmes says, “Isn’t that what you said.”

Overlord looks up at him, not with a scowl as Ahmes had expected, but with a truly soft gaze that speaks to his own weakness. His genuine vulnerability, that Ahmes will be both the first and the last to see. That expression fades quickly, he closes his eyes for only a moment, shifting to a smile that feels not at all like one a human could produce. It’s sly and sugary and vile in a way that assures Ahmes of Overlord’s peace of mind.

Overlord butts their foreheads together, his hands wandering to tug at the hem of Ahmes pants. This is the kind of duel they’ve always wanted, after all. This is…

 

Ahmes stretches with a soft groan, pulling at the empty air as far as these little arms will reach until he feels comfortable, which never really comes in full. Though he’s not particularly lazy, this body remembers Aichi’s will, not Ahmes. And Aichi’s will is to sleep in all afternoon, until the day has already passed him by. He’s improved a little with college, but everytime he returns home his body reverts back to its original schedule, and Ahmes is feeling the brunt of that now.

When he stretches his back, there’s a light sting that has him flinch ever so slightly. The claw marks his partner has left on him are still fresh over his flesh, pulling them apart just has them itching all the more; In truth, he’s sort of forgotten all the ways that Overlord has claimed this body for his own. He hopes his vanguard will forgive him for being so rough with his body, but in the moment, it’s a difficult thing to keep track of.

He doesn’t catch it until it’s too late, the way Overlord tugs at his ear. It doesn’t bring Ahmes back down to him, so he runs through his hair with his claws grazing the skin of his scalp. He’s not used to being the one to pet his partner, when it touches skin, human hair is so soft and fluffy, especially this human’s. It’s so different from Ahmes own, thin, long hair that’s always hidden beneath, and messed up beneath, his helmet. Overlord himself rarely gets to see it, but Aichi’s he sees all the time. When he takes the lead of Ahmes body, his hair fluffs out from under his helmet, almost covering his gentle eyes. There’s a difference between who controls who, he’s realizing, and he wouldn’t mind getting to see Aichi with the stern face of Ahmes. The long, angelic hair of his…

He’s starting to daydream, now. He’d never thought that were possible.

Ahmes pulls Overlord out of his fantasy, dragging him up from bed to sit on his lap. He rests his arms lazily on the broad shoulders of Kai, the difference in their vanguard’s bodies so striking. “What are we going to do, today?” Ahmes prods him with a smile. “I want to fight my Vanguard's friends again, today. Do you want to watch?”

“Aren’t you satisfied, yet.”

“I want to understand it, the things my vanguard feels, I want to understand what makes Aichi smile.”

“Selfish. Isn’t this enough?”

“Ah, that is…”

Ahmes turns his head bashfully, a light blush forming over his cheeks. As though their sins are not already set in stone, he wouldn’t particularly mind it, but put in that way it feels like he’s done something illegal. Though, it doesn’t much matter when they’re both committing the same crime.

“That’s a different kind of happiness, isn’t it?”

The dragon laughs, too loud. So loud he’ll probably stir Aichi’s family, that Ahmes covers his mouth to keep him quiet. Even beneath his palm, the dragon’s sly smile is clear as day. It’s true, Ahmes is a little selfish, taking Aichi’s body to experience the world through his eyes, both platonic and sexual, but that doesn’t deter his will, any. Just as Aichi wishes to understand Ahmes, taking his body on Cray to settle their petty wars and squabbles, Ahmes wishes to connect with his vanguard completely. That they may one day be as equals, as one in mind and body and soul…

“Don’t you want it, too? To see the world Kai Toshiki sees?”

The dragon can not keep his snickers silent, shaking his head, he says…

“We are already one.”

From the very day they’d met, to this very moment in time, Overlord has always been Kai’s soul. And to Overlord, this existence is one he will never cease to protect. That is the intimate bond between them, a bond only they alone could share. Kai, and Aichi, though their hearts are connected like soul mates, they’ll never be the same. And that could be said for the dragon and the knight, as well, but…

“I’ll watch you. It is what my Kai would do, as well.”

Ahmes smiles with relief, pressing their foreheads together. He could kiss him, but he won’t. He could give Overlord all the love in the world, but he won’t. _I could._ He says, but he won’t. Because they are already as one, and this love, like the flames of the dragon, will never burn out even as time escapes them.

“ _Thank you._ ”

They are two simple words, but they mean everything in this moment. A thanks for staying, a thanks for following him to this world, a thanks for being his rival, for fighting him earnestly all this time…

And of course, a thanks for being in love with him. Together, they will...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!!


End file.
